A Dark Embrace
by Trinity-Kataraina
Summary: Inuyasha always hated his brother, rightfully so after Sesshoumaru has tormented him over the years. But when Sesshoumaru suddenly forces himself on him during a hot mid-summer night Inuyasha is stuck wondering if he actually liked it. Before he even gets the changed to decide, Naraku kidnaps him and makes his intentions very clear.. will Sesshoumaru ever come to save him?


"Sesshoumaru.. ah.. ha.."

Inuyasha didn't know how he had gotten here.. Or what had gotten into his brother. This was the last thing he thought would ever happen with _a woman_.. Let alone a man.. Let alone his own brother!

Sesshoumaru seemed to cover him like a hot blanket, surrounding him like the air he was sucking in with each gasp. He couldn't escape his touch.. He couldn't escape _him_. And the sickest thing about all of it was… Sesshoumaru had made him _not want to escape._

Looking back at him as best as he could all he could think about was the feeling he had in this moment. He felt almost complete, like Sesshoumaru had given him something that made him whole again… he hadn't even realized he had been feeling like something was missing..

There his brother was, kneeling behind him as his hips moved in an almost tender rhythm against his own. The moonlight seemed to make the older mans' skin glow in the night; his hair a waterfall of liquid silver swaying around his shoulders and back as he moved. He was beautiful… but Inuyasha didn't want to think about that right now, he should be angry.. Terrified of what was happening right now.. Not enjoying it!

Inuyasha had been sitting against a tree after a fight with Kagome again; it was like any normal night. She had caught him searching for Kikyou after he had spotted a soul collector.

He hadn't been able to help himself. He knew Kikyou had just died a few weeks ago, _he knew that._ But when he saw the soul collector drifting through the forest it had sparked a small flame of hope in his chest, it was the first feeling he's felt since she had died in his arms.

He had staggered through the forest with what little strength he had. Trying to keep himself from being to hopeful as he followed the silent creature, but tried as he may he felt the hope growing with each step.

'_Kikyou.. Kikyou..' _His heart had murmured over and over as he walked through the forest. His first love, the woman who showed him that humans could accept a hanyou. The woman who accepted him and wanted to live with him. He had been lost in the world before he met her and then like a light from the heavens she somehow stumbled into that clearing that night when he was human.

She proved to him that… there was a place in this world for hanyous, that they didn't have to always run away and fear those around them. She was the first to show him this. She was also the first he ever failed.

When he finally caught up with the soul collector it was just in time to see it slashed apart by a lesser youkai. The pieces of the glowing creature fell to the ground as the beast ran off howling it's delight from the violence.

With that Inuyasha had broken down all over again. Sinking to his knees the crashing truth that he had been avoiding suddenly hit him full force. She was dead, gone, and this time… she wasn't coming back. She wasn't being revived, she didn't have some trick up her sleeve… no. He felt her vanish in his arms and watched the soul collectors guide her soul away.

Kikyou, was no more.

After he had cried for a long time, Kagome had found him. She had her usual sympathetic tone for a while.. Until she had noticed Inuyasha was stubbornly holding onto Kikyou still. He had shook his head and started to get agitated the more she tried to comfort him, the more she tried.. _To be like her._

Inuyasha had suddenly felt an overwhelming need to escape her presence. She looked like her, she sounded like her, she even almost smelled like her… And now here she was trying to talk to him… getting snippy with him. She was ruining Kikyou's image… Kikyou wouldn't snap at him for being upset over losing someone he cared for. Kikyou wouldn't snap at him for seeking out someone he believed to survive death. Kikyou wouldn't push him to forget so fast if his first love died.

When he looked at Kagome all he could see was Kikyou, only her face was angry and irritated with him, and she was trying to tell him he needed to move on, they had things to do.

After that, Inuyasha left. He ran away from her, confused and scared to let go. He didn't know how to see Kagome… he didn't know how to see _her_ and not Kikyou. Kagome was a nice girl most of the time… but she _wasn't _ Kikyou. It was unfair for him to stay around when he couldn't even look at her as _her._

When Inuyasha found a good tree to sit against he felt the urge to cry all over again. He didn't understand how he had gotten here or how he was going to fix it. He had sat there for a long time fighting the tears.

Thats when _he_ showed up.

And now, here he was.

Sesshoumaru had made no attempt to explain much about what was going on in his head, that was nothing new. But tonight something seemed different as Inuyasha continued to look back at him. His eyes weren't as piercing as they usually were, they were softer and more inviting. His touch hadn't been as rough and violent as it was in the past, it still hurt and he wouldn't call it loving… but Sesshoumaru touch tonight almost held some form of… care to it?

He had grabbed him and wiped at his face as he threw his normal insults at him, though they packed less venom then usual. Inuyasha had struggled against him, and though Sesshoumaru had been acting strange he didn't hold back when Inuyasha tried to fight.

He had struck him and beaten him a bit, _really _beaten him. He was completely serious and didn't leave anything open for Inuyasha to fight back, not that he even had the strength to fight back anymore, not tonight.

And after a while thats when he felt it, the soft pressure against his lips. The muttered _"fool" _that was whispered from the lips that now connected with his. Sesshoumaru had moved in for the kill… but not like he usually did. No. This was a whole new tactic.

Now Inuyasha felt something building within him. He was could feel something tightening as Sesshoumaru pace never lessoned, only increased. Claws dug into his bare hips and he smelled fresh blood leak from the wounds as a sharp bite embedded itself in his shoulder blade.

That's what did it. That's what pushed him over the edge. With a sharp gasp his head snapped backward and a cry filled the night, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Vaguely he could hear a quieter more controlled groan from Sesshoumaru, who's lips were now against his ear which was back against his head.

His body was tensed up like a spring and he could feel shivers running down his spine, Sesshoumaru's claws gently grazing over his back and skin wasn't helping stop them.

With deep heavy breaths Inuyasha finally managed to open his eyes, his body relaxing more. The strange… wonderful sensation was dying down. Moments later he felt his body give and he fell over onto his side still panting a bit as he looked up at his brother who still kneeled over him.

"Inuyasha.." He almost sounded annoyed.. Not nearly as winded as Inuyasha was, "Is that really all you can handle?"

Inuyasha felt his face flush more then it already was, and he attempted to growl only to have a small whimper escape, "Shut up.. You bastard.." Each word was difficult to get out between his heavy breaths. "What.. The hell.. _Was that?" _There it was, his temper was finally coming back, his head was clearing and he could think enough to feel the rage build. "What kind of sick game are you playing at Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru remained silent in his usual annoying way and only stood. Inuyasha sat up quickly feeling intimidating as the youkai towered over him in his glory, every inch of him revealed to the night air as the moonlight enhanced his features.

"You are _mine." _His voice was low and smooth like silk as he spoke causing a shiver to run down Inuyasha's spine. He felt drawn in and disgusted at the same time as he glared up at him.

"You are mine." He repeated himself. "I have officially made claim to you. You will _not_ forget it."

The last part caused Inuyasha's cheeks to flush in anger as it sounded like an order. '_How dare he..!?'_

Though… Inuyasha was ashamed to admit that there was a part of him that didn't want to forget it so easily, but there was no way he would tell his sick brother that. He felt the rage raise up again and he leaped to his feet to challenge him. "What the hell!? You can't just _claim_ me! After all the shit you have put me through!" He was shaking at the memories, confusion, anger and pain radiating through him. "You said I was filth! Dirt beneath your shoes! Not _worthy _of you're time! But I'm.. You.. You do…" He couldn't find the words to speak.

Sesshoumaru turned away from him and calmly pulled on his clothes, ignoring the half-breeds usual over dramatic rantings.

Inuyasha bristled as he turned away and felt an overwhelming urge to slice the perfect skin of his back wide open. He tensed ready to do so but was too late as Sesshoumaru was already lifting into the sky.

"Sesshoumaru..!" he ran forward, "Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"I am finished with you."

Inuyasha snarled at the comment, it stinging a little more then it usually did as he stared after his brother.

"For now." He felt his body tense and to his confusion his heart leap at the add-on.

Sesshoumaru vanished into the sky and left Inuyasha standing there alone. He was nude and his clothes laid around him on the ground torn and a bit bloody. He bent to pick up his pants and winced almost falling over at the soreness that suddenly struck him from just below his tail bone.

Once again his face turned a deep shade of red as his mind told him _what caused that soreness.._ And now he had to go back to his campsite.. And somehow explain why he was sore.. Without actually telling his friends what really happened.

He felt the anger swell up ten-fold directed toward his brother, as he straighten up too quickly, the pain shooting through him. This time he actually did fall over.

"D-DAMN-IT!"

….

The last thing Inuyasha could remember was they had encountered Naraku again. He had charged in to fight him like he usually did and everything was normal, he even seemed to be wining.

Kagome was shooting her arrows at the demons near by, Sango was swinging her weapon with all her strength and Miroku had been, to Inuyasha's irritation, using his wind tunnel.

There had been a high pitch sound that hurt his ears like nothing he had ever felt, followed by the ground shaking, a blinding light and then darkness.

That was the last thing he could remember, and now he was in darkness. He was also on something that was somewhat soft, and his body felt weaker then usual. He noticed a strange scent in the air, it was somewhat relaxing and heavy.

With some effort he weakly opened his eyes to see where he was, it was so quiet now… not like the battlefield he was just on.

He felt his heart lurch in surprise. He was no longer on the battlefield, in fact he was no longer outside at all. He was in a hut of some sort laying on a bed on the wooden floor and it was night now, a small candle was the only source of light, an inscent lit next to it.

'_That must be the strange smell.. Where am I..?'_

Inuyasha tried to sit up but found his body was to weak. During his attempts he finally noticed the figure that was watching him from the shadows. He tensed as much as he was able to and tried to peer through the darkness at the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" He half mumbled and tried to get a whiff of them, but the inscent was covering the strangers smell. '_Probably his plan..' _He mentally growled.

"Do not be so hostile Inuyasha.." The voice was somewhat friendly and even taunting as it greeted him. Inuyasha felt a stab of rage and even fear as he weakly tried to sit up again.

"Naraku!" he growled weakly. "What have you done with my friends!? Where did you take me?!"

A dark chuckle was the response that greeted him as Naraku stepped from the shadows. He moved toward Inuyasha slowly, carefully showing that he could take his time and Inuyasha could do nothing to stop him.

"Do not worry Inuyasha, I haven't touched you're dear friends yet. I left them where you last saw them. I only have you."

Inuyasha couldn't help the slight relief that flooded him. At least they were safe for now, and maybe if Inuyasha could stall Naraku they could figure something out.

"Where the hell did you take me?" He repeated his earlier question, his voice tight and thick as he tried to keep from seeing red and losing control.

"My recent castle."

"Why."

Naraku only smirked as he came to stand before Inuyasha. "Why?" His voice mocked him. "You ask me why Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bristled a bit, "Yes! WHY!"

Naraku laughed and kneeled down beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw his chance and tried to swipe his claws at him, but to his horror he found that his arm barely swung enough to reach Naraku, let alone do any serious damage.

Naraku easily caught Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him close so he couldn't avoid his deep red eyes. "Because you took away what _I_ wanted… Kikyou." Inuyasha tried to pull away growling as Naraku continued. "I never got a chance to do what I had always wanted to do to her.. And now, I'm going to do it to _you."_

Inuyasha's head spun a bit in confusion, wondering what it was that Naraku possibly didn't get a chance to do. He had wanted to kill her right? He had done that! More then once!

Naraku shoved Inuyasha's face away from him and Inuyasha felt his balance give as he fell backward onto his back. "Gah..!" he couldn't help the small pained grunt that left him, he was still sore from the battle.

He barely had time to notice as Naraku stripped out of his shirt, and then ripped open his own. Inuyasha stared dumbly, completely lost, thinking Naraku was going to rip out his heart or something.. Maybe force him to work for him like Kagura did.

It was only when Naraku de-clothed him completely and then revealed his own self did Inuyasha finally get what was about to happen. He didn't even have time to be angry at the thought of the fact that _this _is what Naraku wanted to do to Kikyou before true fear.. Came into his heart.

He felt it fill him, the terror of what was about to happen, and he couldn't even move, he couldn't even _fight._

He weakly turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from him, but found himself roughly, painfully flipped back into his back. His eyes met Naraku's unwillingly and he glared when he found the delight that was gleaming from them.

"You will look at me.. As I do this." Naraku whispered as he leaned down closer to him, "You will know _exactly_ who is doing this to you."

His lips were hot and forceful against his as a smooth tongue invaded his mouth. He bit it as hard as he could and only received a laugh from Naraku and a sharp sudden pain that stabbed within his lower body.

Inuyasha yanked his mouth away and bit into his own tongue to keep the scream from escaping. A scream of pain or rage.. He didn't know, but he would be damned if he let Naraku hear it. He wouldn't satisfy him so easily.

Naraku paused a bit, seeming somewhat surprised as he looked down Inuyasha's body. "Your body… I see it has known a man."

Inuyasha's anger and fear suddenly came to an abrupt halt as he froze at the sentence. He stared at Naraku for a moment, willing his cheeks to remain the same color but felt the heat rushing to them anyways.

His eyes must have betrayed him because Naraku seemed to spot something within them. He smirked at him, "Ahh.. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tensed again, '_Please don't mention him.. Please don't know.'_

"I thought you and Sesshoumaru did not get along well… But now I see.. you're his.. now this is interesting." His voice was a purr as he leaned more into Inuyasha, causing him to wince and clench his teeth.

"No! Its not like that." He managed to squeeze out through his teeth, closing his eyes against Naraku's piercing gaze.. His eyes were so much different then Sesshoumaru was that night…

Naraku chuckled darkly as he moved into him again "If I were to cut out your intestines.. and send them to him.. perhaps I'd finally get to see that poker face of his grimace in pain?"

Inuyasha almost laughed at that thought, despite the situation "Sorry, but I doubt he'd care." He growled at a particularly painful movement and tried to pull away again. He could feel his body reacting to Naraku in ways he didn't like.. His body seemed to enjoy the intrusion even as Inuyasha struggled.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Naraku growled into his ear bitting the sensitive body part. "You don't want to test the theory..?"

Inuyasha swallowed and yelped from the bite, "How many times do I gotta tell you its not like that between us!" Inuyasha snapped, flushed. He smirked at him, his eyes darkening "Both you and Sesshoumaru are just perverts who apparently like to plow men, that's all."

Naraku smirked as he rolled into Inuyasha, feeling the young man's body react to him. "Well then, it seems you're one of us as well, from the way you seem to be enjoying this." Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's chin and yanked it forward so he had to look at him "Do you see this wound on my chest? He gave it to me long ago.. every time the scar aches I feel the urge to make him feel the same pain and rob him of everything precious to him"

Inuyasha snorted and spat at it, "Keh…" he tried to yank his face away from him again. _'Theres something weird about that inscent.. my head hurts.. Is that whats making me weak?'_ He felt himself blacking out again, Naraku's chuckle following him into the darkness.

…

There were screams of pain and the slash of a sword in the darkness. Inuyasha's ear flicked and he felt himself rising up, like he was being lifted out of the darkness and back to the world.

"What..? It's noisy.."

Inuyasha opens his eyes and found himself bound in a cell still nude. He looked back and forth and sat up, confused and angry. He winced the moment he sat completely, feeling the familiar throbbing sensation that he had felt a week ago.

He leaned against the wall in an attempt to ease the pain, closing his eyes while relaxing his body as best as he could. It hurt. It hurt _a lot_.

"Wake up."

The voice snapped him out of his pained daze and he looked up through the bars of the cell, seeing the perfect face of his brother looking through at him.

Inuyasha gaped at him "What are are you doing here? How did you..?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer as he pulled Inuyasha up, wrapped him up in the top layer of his shirt and then proceeded to throw him over his shoulder.

Inuyasha was stunned and began to struggle against him "Hey! I can walk on my own! Hey!" He paused when he looked over his brothers shoulder and saw many bodies on the ground.. They looked nothing more then humans. "Y-You're kidding me! Let me go you asshole, you murderer!"

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrow twitch with irritation as he snapped at him "Quit failing! Take a good look.. there're not dead. I know you "value" humans." He paused for a moment and then continued "Naraku got away."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink _'Of course he did..'_

…

Inuyasha was dumped on the riverside, and he felt his body sing with the pain from the contact of the ground. He was still naked accept for Sesshoumaru's top layer and had no idea where his clothes were.

Sesshoumaru sat on a rock near by and simply said "You're filthy, wash up."

That was the final straw. Inuyasha felt the emotions from the last week finally push their way to the surface. His eyes burned and he clenched his jaw, stubborn to fight the tears.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose picked up the scent, and he glanced toward his younger brother. "What is it? There is no need to be shaken up over such a deed."

Inuyasha shot a nasty glare at his brother "He.. _raped _me" he felt himself shake, "_Naraku _raped me!"

'_And you did to… I think.'_

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly, causing Inuyasha to pause. It was the first time he had actually heard his brother sigh. He was about to question it, eager to distract himself from his break down when Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of him.

He pulled Inuyasha's face close to his, and kissed him firmly. Inuyasha's stiffened and pushed at him as he felt Sesshoumaru's arms hold him against his chest in an iron grip.

"Sesshoumaru.. stop!" Inuyasha gasped as he felt Sesshoumaru's leg brush against him. "You're the one who said I'm filthy, right? So don't touch me!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit and growled in his ear, "I never planned to let you off scott-free. It took a lot of effort to come rescue you.." He shrugged out of his remaining shirt and suddenly Inuyasha could feel his pants had left him as well.

"First I'm going to cleanse where he sullied you." He murmured.

Sesshoumaru knocked him backward and Inuyasha found himself sprawled on his back. He groaned in pain and tried to fight the dizziness from hitting his head.

A shadow fell over him and he glanced up to see two blurry Sesshoumarus over him. They suddenly came into the sharp focus of one Sesshoumaru when he realized what he was doing. He opened his mouth to protest but couldn't before his own cry of pain cut himself off.

"It h-hurts… damn it." He growled out closing his eyes. How did he get _here_ again..?

Sesshoumaru moved his hips in a somewhat testing manner, earning a few more pained grunts from Inuyasha, and then spoke quietly "For him to ravish you until he did this much damage you must have looked to good to resist.."

Inuyasha bit into his lip and tasted blood, he turned and looked at Sesshoumaru growling "How are you any different? Forcing yourself on me when you know I don't want it!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit with surprise. He shifted his weight against him a few times and was pleased to hear Inuyasha groan a bit. "Who doesn't want it?" He paused in his movement and leaned down, biting at Inuyasha's neck gently "Don't get the wrong idea… I just don't like others taking what I've marked as mine, that's all."

Inuyasha stared up at him, not knowing wether to be appalled or in a sick way grateful.

Sesshoumaru continued cooly as he ran his tongue over Inuyasha's collar bone. "I always take back what is stolen from me." He started to roll down into Inuyasha once more, whispering against his skin as he felt Inuyasha's body accept him and even greet him now. "The only time you are given any freedom in this world is when you're in my hands.."

Inuyasha flushed and felt his back arch against his will, his body trying to drive Sesshoumaru further into him."Shut up.. I'm only.." He wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders, desperate to find some form of support as he felt the pleasurable fog roll into his mind again, clouding it.

Sesshoumaru claimed his mouth in that moment and smirked as he whispered into it"I.. I'm the only one you'll ever receive."

'_You can cry to the feeling of only me inside you.'_


End file.
